Birthday Present
by RedCharmeleon
Summary: Red has been kidnapped by his friends. They give him a trip to the amusement park as a birthday present. Special, with slight Mangaquest, Oldrival and Frantic. Happy birthday Red!


Happy birthday Red! And happy birthday to me, too! ('Nobody cares!' Came a shout from the distance) ...you're right. Wait, Gold, you're not! Get the hell away and go and snog Crys or whatever, just don't disturb me! ('Wait what?!') What was that squeal? And yes, Chuchu is the most adorable thing ever. Sorry if these guys are OOC. Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own Pokèmon...in my fantasies.

* * *

'Oh Arceus. Oh Mew. Oh Mewtwo. Oh Professor Oak,' Red chanted as the ride rose higher up into the air. 'Why, why, why am I doing this?'

To his left, Yellow was keeping a firm grip on his arm and was now trying to bury her head into his chest with her eyes closed. Usually, both of them would be embarrassed, but they were now too scared to feel something else other than fear.

Red looked down, and the view was, he hated to say this in such a terrifying state, beautiful. Thanks to Red's awesome eyesight, he could see his friends gathered together, and was pointing at them with surprised faces, probably wondering why the two would be on this scary ride.

Now Red was making up multiple escape plans. Both Yellow and him could take off their seatbelts and send out their flying Pokèmon and get the hell outta here. But he shuddered at the mere thought of taking off their seatbelts.

Calm down, Red, the crimson eyed boy told himself. You've defeated multiple dangerous villains before. Surely the Pokèmon league champion wouldn't be afraid of a amusement park ride, right?

...Forget what he had just said. Red gulped and held on Yellow firmly as the ride reached its peak height.

Here it comes...here it comes...

 _Drop._

Why did Red (and Yellow) get into such a situation?

Well...let's start from the beginning, shall we?

* * *

'Pika...pika...' A voice woke Red up from his fantasies with...a certain blonde girl. Believe me, you wouldn't want to know.

Anyway.

Red opened his tired eyes sleepily. He could see three yellow things in front of him, one a lot bigger than the others.

The Kanto native sat up, his hair messier than ever, and Yellow, his Pikachu, Pika, and his nigga kawaii as hell girlfriend (not Red's, not Red's!), Chuchu came into focus. Or he should probably have referred Chuchu as Pika's wife, seeing as they have...reproduced.

'G-good morning, Red. And happy birthday!' Yellow mumbled.

'Oh? Yells? Whatcha doin' here?' Red asked, his words tumbling over one other. You idiot, a voice said at the back of his brain. You should've thanked her first.

Yellow blushed at the word 'Yells', but she quickly shook the blush off and her expression turned into scared. She looked as if she was going to have a huge panic attack right there and then.

'R-red! Y-you've gotta have to escape!' She exclaimed.

'W-what? Escape? What happened? Is Giovanni back? I'll fight him, then!' Red stood up, fully awake and ready to battle the ex-leader of Team Rocket. ... Until he realised that he was still wearing his Pikachu x Eevee pyjamas he got when he was 10. And in. Front. Of. Yellow. But actually, it was a miracle that it still fit.

Before Red could feel embarrassed, Yellow quickly shook her head.

'No! They're coming for you! And it's going to be impossible to stop them!' Yellow said.

'Who?' Red asked, confused and hurt. Doesn't Yellow believe in his abilities to fight the evil and to bring peace to the world?

'Blue!'

'Blue?' Red felt a shiver up his spine. Blue, aka Red's scary friend is also known as the shipping and blackmailing queen and the unpredictable stalker. 'What now?'

'She, along with Green and our kouhai, are going to kidnap you! So escape, Red, as quick as you can!'

Before Red could express his surprise, a different voice, unlike Yellow's pure and innocent one, piped up.

'Ara, my dear Yellow, you shouldn't reveal all our plans aka birthday surprise to your precious crush. It'll ruin all the fun. So try to hold it in, okay, sweetie?' A girl with brown hair stepped out from the shadows.

Oh look. Satan herself.

'B-blue!' Both Red and Yellow squealed (which was unusual for the black haired boy to squeal).

'Why are you here, y-you demon?' Red backed up against the wall, terrified while grabbing Pika and hugging the poor thing tightly out of fear.

Blue smiled wickedly as Silver stared angrily at Red.

'Red, learn proper manners. It isn't polite to call a lady "demon".' Blue puffed her cheeks like a Qwilfish, but without the poison stings. Apparently Green, who looked as though he was forcefully pulled along, noticed this, because he snickered.

'Answer my question, or you're get zapped by Pika!' Just after Red finished saying this, his Pikachu, who was being squeezed by Red so tightly he couldn't take it, electrocuted his trainer.

'Whoa, see that zap, Pichu?!' Gold exclaimed excitedly, earning him a glare from Crystal for being loud. 'That's some strong electricity right there!'

'Pi, pichu!' The small Pokèmon agreed, sharing his trainer's excitement.

Sapphire, on the other hand, jumped up and down happily.

'We're gonna give ya yar birthday present, Red-senpai! Happy birthday!' She grinned, showing everyone her little fangs.

Ruby sighed disapprovingly. 'What a barbarian.'

'Shuddup Prissy Boy!'

'Guys, stop it!' Blue said loudly. 'We shouldn't make a racket in someone's house. We should behave and be good little guests.'

'Behave my ass,' Red muttered, recovering from Pika's shock. 'Also, who said that you guys are guests?! You're more like intruders! If I didn't know better, I'd think that you're thieves!'

Blue cut Red's ranting off with a clap of her hands. 'We really shouldn't dawdle and waste much time here. Crys, the powder, please.'

'The what?'

The others ignored Red except for Yellow, who shot him a worried look.

Crys cast Red a doubtful look. 'D-do I really have to, Blue-senpai?' She stuttered.

'Yes, Crys, we've been through this already. Now come on,' Blue shot her kouhai a look while extending a hand towards the pigtailed girl.

'C'mon, Super Serious Gal,' Gold persuaded, seeing as Crys still had a hesitant look on her face. 'It won't do any harm.'

'Fine,' the Johto girl gave in. 'I'm terribly sorry, Red-senpai.' And she took out a white cloth which was wrapped around something from her pocket and handed it to Blue. Red looked at it suspiciously as a devil-like smile stretched across Blue's smooth features.

Well, she was Satan, after all.

'Good. Boys, go,' she then demanded. And at once the doggo－I mean Green, Silver, Gold and Ruby shot towards Red and each of them grabbed one limb, most of them muttering lines like, 'Sorry, Red (senpai), but I was forced/blackmailed by Blue (senpai) to do this,' or 'If you want revenge, Red (senpai), just remember that this is all Blue (senpai) 's doing.'

Well, _most_ of them. Silver was saying, 'All for Nee-san!'

'You guys aren't really going to kidnap me, are you?! I hate to do this, but Pika, Thunder!' Red shouted.

The mentioned Pikachu didn't really hear the birthday boy, and it continued to play with his mate and son.

'+}[%!' Red swore, seeing as Pika didn't follow his trainer's orders.

'Shush.' Blue gave Red a sly smile. The next thing he knew, he felt something cover both his nose and mouth, making him hard to breathe. But when he was finally able to take in air, he felt a sudden dose of sleepiness even though he had only been awake for like, 30 minutes.

Just before Red completely lost consciousness, though, he heard a husky voice just next to his ear say, 'You talk too much. Sweet dreams and happy birthday, hon.'

And then everything went black.

* * *

Red awoke just after a wave of freezing cold water washed over him. He could faintly hear a lot of noise. The noisy background noise told him that he was at some crowded place.

Red blinked as he felt a slap to his cheek. He turned and saw Green slapping him softly, Yellow behind him, wearing a really concerned look. To his right, Crys kept apologising about something that sounded like 'I'm sorry Red-senpai but Blue-senpai made my Parasect make that powder. I'm terribly sorry that I caused you to faint...' Next to Crys, a certain gold eyed boy had a huge grin splattered on his face while holding an empty bucket that looked like that it once held water.

W-what happened? Red mentally frowned, his brain still not fully awake. Oh yeah, Blue... He recalled the previous memories in his brain. Where was she, by the way?

'Oh, look who's up!' Red turned and－ah, speak of the devil, Blue was heading towards Red and the other four with a mischievous grin and Silver in tow.

'Blue,' Red gritted his teeth. Speaking of which, he hasn't brushed his teeth yet. 'Where did you bring－no, kidnap me to?'

'See for yourself,' Blue gestured. At those words, Red dashed away from the group, dodging multiple things that looked like circus tents and searching for hints that could provide him the information that he needed.

When Red finally got past a street of tents and people, he came to a spot that was not all full of tents. He then saw a sign. The words 'Celadon's Limited Amusement Park, available 24/8-12/8' were on it.

So he was at an amusement park, Red thought as he looked at his surroundings in wonder. There were game booths everywhere, and rides like the haunted house and the teacups could be seen. People at every age seemed to be enjoying the games and rides, and Red couldn't help but be fond at the smiles that he had once saved from literally every direction.

He stood there in awe, standing there long enough for Blue and the others to catch up.

'Mou, Red, you shouldn't run so fast!' Blue did her Qwilfish impression again. 'But now Red's all awake and everyone's here, let's go play!'

'I don't think they need permission from you to go and play,' Green piped up.

'Greenie's a meanie!' (Oh look, it rhymed)

Red left Blue and Green to their squabbling, and turned to look at the gang that Blue had gathered. Everyone who came to 'kidnap' him was here, and there was also a new addition.

'Hey there, Emerald,' Red grinned at the short blonde boy.

'Hello and happy birthday to you, Red-san,' Emerald nodded politely. 'Here, have this new version, high-tech Pokègear as a present. I even added everyone's numbers in it.'

'Thanks a mill, Rald!' Red said excitedly, examining his new Pokègear Rald had just given him. It was red coloured, with some blue and green on the Pokègear too.

Ruby coughed. 'Speaking of presents, Red-senpai, please check what you're wearing.'

Oh darn. He was still in his wet (thanks to Gold) pyjamas.

Ruby smiled when he saw Red's expression. 'Here,' he said, handing the league champion some new, beautiful clothes, a hat and shoes on top of the pile. 'Your present, senpai.'

Red blinked. Clothes were his presents? Well, he was Ruby, after all. And at least the clothes were quite good. The fabric was comfortable at first touch and the design was cool, not feminine. The shirt was orange－with touches of red and yellow－ and a Pokèball at the front. The other clothes, hat and shoes included, all matched with the shirt.

'Thanks, Ruby. I'll go change right now,' and the teen disappeared to a secluded place to change.

When Red finished changing, he sent out Aero and told him to take the embarrassing pyjamas home. The Aerodactyl looked confused, but he obeyed his trainer and flew off.

Then, Red considered making an escape from the group, but he knew that whenever he was, Blue would find him, so the black haired idiot adjusted his new hat and stepped out of his hiding place.

Blue and Green had stopped flirting by the time Red stepped out, and Blue glared at him for taking so long, but then cleared her throat.

'Now that our birthday boy is here, Red, I want to tell you that this is our birthday present!' Blue declared happily.

'Kidnapping me?' Red asked sarcastically.

'No, a trip to the amusement park!'

'Thanks a lot, guys.' Red didn't know if he should continue to be sarcastic or not.

'No prob, Red,' Gold grinned.

'That's Red-senpai for you!' Crys gave Gold a slight slap.

'I don't mind,' Red quickly said.

Blue cleared her throat again. 'Now, we wasted an entire morning. I suggest we go explore the amusement park in groups. Two in one group, that is,' The brunette winked mischievously.

'Oh _no._ ' Half of the group sensed trouble heading straight for them.

'Now, I decided on the groups yesterday, and these are the groups.' Blue took out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

'Ok. First group. Ruby and Sapph. Second, Gold and Crys. Third. Red and Yells. Fourth. Silvy and Rald. That leaves Green and me then. Now off you go and be back at six,' she said, sounding like a bothersome tour guide and ignoring the cries of outrage coming from her kouhai ('Why do I have to be with him/her?!).

The first and second group (minus Gold, who seemed happy) complained loudly. The fourth group had no problem, except for a little squabble ('I'm not gay!' Rald had exclaimed. 'I'm not either!' Silver retorted. 'No one said that you guys were!' Crys stopped the battle.) but Green muttered 'Pesky Girl' and Silver glared at him. The third, however, was a blushing, stuttering mess.

'Shoo, shoo,' Blue gave the group a cold glare and they just sighed and went off with their partners.

Red was dying in the inside. How could he spend seven hours with Yellow?! The duo just made awkward small talks while looking like tomatoes and ignoring the loud noises from what seemed like afar.

But then Red saw a ray of hope: he saw Gold and Crys flirting with each other as usual in front of the merry-go-round.

'Gold! Crys!' He cried out, relieved. Behind him, Yellow slumped. Did Red not want to be with her alone?

The two Johto natives turned and saw their senpai hurrying towards them.

'Red-senpai! Yellow-san!' Crys shouted, as relieved as Red. 'Thank goodness I met you! I just can't stand another second with this guy alone!' The pigtailed girl jerked her finger towards her 'partner'.

'Aw, I'm hurt,' Gold frowned. He really did look like he was hurt, and Crys winced a bit at the sight, her steel-like heart seemingly melting into goo.

Before the two could say anything, Red interrupted. 'How about let's go on a ride together? You know, like a double date,' he shrugged.

Gold, Crys and Yellow gaped at him. He knew what was a double date?

Wait, that's not the point, Yellow shook her head. 'A-are we on a d-date?!' The blonde blushed furiously.

'I-I'm not on a date with t-this g-g-guy!' Crys said, blushing as much as Yellow.

'Probably not,' Gold said, much to everyone's surprise. 'But the concept is the same.'

Meaning: we are on a double date.

What a waste of words.

'So?' Red asked impatiently. 'Let's go on that, what, car thing? The line's the shortest, for the time being.'

'I will not let Gold drive! We'll die!' Crys exclaimed as they joined the line.

'No one said that we were going to be in the same car,' Gold grinned, 'but you said that you wanted it, so why not?'

'N-no, what I meant was... I was just telling Red-senpai that!' Crys tried to cover up her mistake.

'Why did you use the words "I" and "we'll" then?'

Red and Yellow ignored them.

'Yellow, I'll drive safely, so trust me, ok?' Red smiled charmingly.

Yellow blushed, and nodded.

'Ooooooooh,' Gold smirked.

'Shut up, Gold.'

Soon, it was their turn. Red and Yellow got into an orange one while Gold and Crys (rather reluctantly) got into the one behind them, which was a bronze one ('Aw, I wanted a gold one! Right, Super Serious Gal? You wanted a gold one too, I'm sure!' Gold then got a kick for that).

Unfortunately for Crys, Gold got into the car first, so he got to choose the seat, and he got the driving seat.

Fortunately for Yellow, Red was driving, so she got to look at Red's serious, concentrated and cool look all the time.

When the ride started, Gold started bumping into other cars with such force that it almost knocked multiple people out of their cars. Crys wanted to shout at him, but Gold kept spinning the car around and around with the steering wheel so she decided to hold on for dear life first.

Red, on the other hand, did not seem to have grasped the idea of bumper cars. He just drove around safely and apologised to people whom he had accidentally bumped into and Yellow really appreciated it. She was a peacemaker and didn't really like bumping into other people, after all.

Until Gold shouted at Red and asked why he wasn't crashing into cars _then_ Red started to understand the concept and started bumping into cars, though gently because he feared that too much force would hurt the car and the passengers.

Yellow still appreciated it.

The ride only lasted five minutes and Gold was grumbling about how little time they had to play while Crys was thanking Arceus as she tried not to puke. Red and Yellow were satisfied with the ride and, most importantly, safe.

The four went to fetch lunch afterwards because it was almost noon and no one had eaten any breakfast. Just as they sat down at a table in the amusement park's restaurant, Gold received a message from his Pokègear and immediately turned pale when he saw it.

'Oh shi－' 'No swearing!' Crys snarled. But then she saw the message and turned pale too.

'What happened?' Yellow asked, observing their face expressions.

'Er, Red, Yellow, I'm sorry, but it seems that we have an emergency to attend to,' Gold scratched his head.

'What emergency?'

'W-we have a meeting with, em, the Sinnoh professor!' Crys garbled.

'How about we go too?' Yellow said, smiling politely.

'N-nah, we don't want t-to bore you, especially when today is Red-senpai's birthday! Now we must be going, I'm sorry,' Crys bowed shakily, and got the heck out of there with Gold. The remaining two looked at their backs, perplexed.

There was an awkward silence, broken by the voice of a waiter.

'Erumm, excuse me, Mr and Miss, but what would you two like to have? You've been sitting here for quite a while, you know.'

'We're s-sorry!' Yellow squeaked as she quickly skimmed through the menu. 'So, um, I'd like a berry pizza, please, with erm, Pecha Berry juice.'

'I'll have...a cheese omurice, Pecha Berry juice too, thank you,' Red said.

The waiter bowed to them. 'Understood. Your food will be here very soon.'

The atmosphere immediately became awkward again after the waiter left. It wasn't until Red broke the ice and mentioned about Yellow's drawings then they were finally able to strike up a conversation.

Just as Yellow was in the middle of telling Red about the beautiful drawing which was based on Viridan Forest, a huge glass of juice arrived.

'Your Pecha Berry juice, Mr and Miss.'

'Thanks but, why is there only a glass of juice with two straws? Is there going to be another glass of juice?' Red asked. Yellow, on the other hand, understood the entire thing, and blushed.

The waitress smiled mischievously, her blue eyes literally shining.

'That's because I thought that you two would share together. You are a couple, after all,' the waitress said innocently.

Red was about to say that he wasn't Yellow's boyfriend, but then stopped because he didn't want to hurt Yellow's feelings and because he lowkey wanted to be her boyfriend. Red pursed his lips instead and Yellow's heart floated upwards at the fact that Red didn't deny that they were a couple.

'Enjoy your juice~' the waitress said in a singsong voice and left. Red cursed the woman silently.

'S-so, w-we s-s-share?' Yellow stuttered.

'Y-you drink first, then,' Red shrugged.

'H-how about we d-drink t-together?' Yellow gathered up her courage and asked.

Red blushed, surprised, but nodded nonetheless. The two each took a small sip from their straws, got lost in each other's eyes, and took time to appreciate how handsome/cute the other was.

But then a green eyed waiter interrupted their moment by announcing that their food was here and both Red and Yellow snapped out from their daze, blushing furiously.

They ate their meal in awkward silence, avoiding eye contact but sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

While they were eating, the blue eyed waitress was scolding the green eyed waiter for ruining their moment.

Red tried to pay for the meal after they finished eating, but Yellow wouldn't let him, so they ended up paying together by dividing the bill.

'So where'd you want to go, Yellow?' Red asked, stretching his limbs as they walked out of the restaurant. It was noon already.

'The teacups, I guess?' Yellow suggested.

Red grinned. 'The teacups it is. Let's go then!' And he grabbed Yellow's hand pulled her towards the teacups, which made her blush.

The line wasn't really long, but they met Ruby and Sapph there. Sapph apparently lost a bet with Ruby and was pulled along by him.

'I wanted to go on zat roller coaster... See zat?' Sapph pointed at a tall roller coaster which was visible even among the other rides. 'I heard zat it's super fast n' high! But I had to lose a bet with zis sissy... Oooh! 'Ow 'bout we make a bet, senpai?'

'Huh?'

'If ya two manage to survive zat roller coaster, then... Red-senpai will give Yellow-senpai a K-I-S-S, aka kiss!'

'Haaah?' Both Red and Yellow blushed deeply.

'Stop spouting nonsense, Sapph. C'mon, it's our turn,' Ruby interrupted, and Red thanked Ruby mentally. However, Sapph's words continued to echo in his head.

'Zis is rubbish,' Sapph grumbled as she (kinda) let herself being pulled into a purple teacup by Ruby. Both Red and Yellow laughed at their kouhai's reaction as Red gave Yellow the steering wheel.

When the ride started, Ruby turned the wheel slowly, making the cup move slowly as well, which he said that the cup should move slowly so it would look elegant. Sapph got bored and annoyed, and so, she shoved Ruby aside and turned it like a maniac.

The cup started spinning at an inhuman speed. Yellow gulped and spun the wheel faster to try to avoid the purple cup. And later, Red added his hands to the wheel and wheeled it to the left side to avoid it too, which was spinning so fast it scared a half of the teacups' passengers.

'I wanna p-puke,' Ruby muttered as they left the teacups. 'I have a headache...'

'Then do it!' Sapph snarled.

'N-nope, puking isn't a beautiful action. Moreover, I'll make my gorgeous clothes d-dirty!'

'Ya lil' sissy!'

'Sorry, Ruby, Sapph, but I see some interesting booths there. I'm afraid Yellow and I must be going. See you,' Red said, backing away from his kouhai.

Yellow realized that Red didn't let go of her hand the whole time.

'So, em, did you just say that to get away from Sapph, or did you really see some interesting booths?' Yellow asked as they left the two Hoenn natives.

'Aye, both,' Red smiled. 'I saw a dart booth earlier and it seemed fun so... Speak of the devil! There it is! Let's go!'

At the end, the two spent a lot of time playing different booths, buying things to eat and teasing each other's masks which they had won from a stall. Red also won a Chuchu doll for Yellow. They even went to a Pokèmon battling booth where they met Silver and Rald, and Red enjoyed battling with other people there very much. Yellow cheered him on the entire time. Red won two Master Balls after 50 consecutive wins at the battling booth and he gave one to Yellow, who and him and took note of his childish enthusiasm. She smiled to herself.

Overall, this seemingly bad day turned out to be great and Red was really happy that he got to spend his birthday with Yellow. He secretly thanked Blue.

'Oh? There's still an half an hour left before six,' Yellow checked her Pokégear. 'What shall we do now?'

'Then how about let's go on one more ride? How about that one? Not too many people are lining up for that ride. Let's go on that one!' Red suggested.

At once, Yellow had a bad feeling, but she ignored it and followed Red.

They managed to get to the front of the queue in a matter of seconds. There was a sign saying, 'This is your last chance. Back off if you aren't brave enough.'

Yellow gulped. What did it mean? She gave Red a sidelong glance, but he seemed to be fine, so she dismissed the feeling that something was wrong. If Red's okay, so am I, Yellow thought. We're in this together. As long as it's not－

As soon as both Red and Yellow were allowed to board the ride, Yellow's worse fears were confirmed.

It was the insane roller coaster that Sapph had been talking about before. Oh why oh why hadn't they taken a closer look earlier?!

'No backing off.' A man ushered the pale Red and Yellow into the front row. The front row!

'R-red...' Yellow stuttered as the ride began to move. Red closed his eyes, his face completely pale. Then he began to utter as though he had lost his mind.

'Oh Arceus. Oh Mew. Oh Mewtwo. Oh Professor Oak,' Red chanted as the ride rose higher up into the air. 'Why, why, why am I doing this?'

To his left, Yellow was keeping a firm grip on his arm and was now trying to bury her head into his chest with her eyes closed. Usually, both of them would be embarrassed, but they were now too scared to feel something else other than fear.

Red looked down, and the view was, he hated to say this in such a terrifying state, beautiful. Thanks to Red's awesome eyesight, he could see his friends gathered together, and was pointing at them with surprised faces, probably wondering why the two would be on this scary ride.

Now Red was making up multiple escape plans. Both Yellow and him could take off their seatbelts and send out their flying Pokèmon and get the hell outta here. But he shuddered at the mere thought of taking off their seatbelts.

Calm down, Red, the crimson eyed boy told himself. You've defeated multiple dangerous villains before. Surely the Pokèmon league champion wouldn't be afraid of a amusement park ride?

...Forget what he had just said. Red gulped and held on Yellow firmly as the ride reached its peak height.

Here it comes...here it comes...

 _Drop._

Red's stomach did a loop-a-loop as Yellow shrieked. It then did a three hundred and sixty degrees spin and the car was even upside down. Red then lost his crackers (he even lost his dignity and pride too) and screamed louder then Yellow.

Unknown to the duo, the rest of their friends lost their crackers too and laughed insanely at the duo's reactions, which made a lot of people stare. One even considered calling the hospital or the asylum.

When the ride came to a stop, both Red and Yellow tottered out of the car while supporting each other. Their heads were spinning and they wanted to puke.

'Red (senpai)! Yellow (senpai)!' The rest of the Dexholders called out.

The two ignored them. Finally, Yellow couldn't take it anymore and promptly fainted.

'Yellow-san/senpai!' Both Crys and Sapph bent down and examined the blond.

Red couldn't take it either, and he puked into a trash can. The other boys like Green and Gold patted the crimson eyed boy, saying things like, 'You were really brave.' And 'Let it all out, bro.'

Blue, on the other hand, smirked at Red but gave Yellow a look that looked like pity.

'How should we wake her up?' Blue asked Crys and Sapph. 'I still have other plans that need Yells awake.'

'Pour cold water on her?' Gold suggested. 'Like with Red?'

'No way!' The group refused.

'Then how 'bout zis?' Sapph asked, taking a small portion of liquid out of her pocket. 'It's made of berries n' herbs and can revive humans. I've used zis a lot of times.'

'Go ahead,' the group told her.

Sapph bent down, forced Yellow's mouth open gently and poured a few drops of liquid down her throat.

The potion was super effective! Yellow woke up!

'Yellow!' Red said weakly. 'You fine?'

The girl seemed to be in a daze, not knowing where she was until Silver repeated Red's question.

'Silver! Everyone!' Yellow blinked. 'Y-yes... I'm fine... Just a bit dizzy.'

Blue smiled. 'Good to know you're fine, Yellow.' She said in a motherly tone that surprised everyone. Then she said, 'Now since everyone is here, I want you to know that the day is not quite over yet! We still have one more ride!'

'Not another!' Both Red and Yellow exclaimed. The others laughed.

'Don't worry!' Blue laughed when she saw their faces. 'The night Ferris wheel is terrifying-free!'

'Night Ferris wheel?' Rald asked. 'What's that?'

'A Ferris wheel that opens at night, duh!' Gold rolled his eyes.

'You're right, Gold! And the fee for the Ferris wheel is really expensive, so you should thank me!' Blue stuck her nose up in the air proudly as she walked.

Red suddenly felt really touched. 'You did this...for me?'

Green snorted. 'She blackmailed the ticket seller into giving her tickets. Blue didn't even need to pay!'

'Nee-chan would never do that!' Silver glared at Green.

Blue ignored them.

Soon, the group arrived at the Ferris wheel. Red hadn't seen it before (or he was just probably too absorbed in playing he didn't really notice it) and boy, was it beautiful with light sparkling in different colors.

Blue handed her tickets to the ticket manager, who examined it and then gestured the group to move forward.

'So it's four person per car, I'm afraid,' Blue said in a mocking tone. 'How about this, Gold, Crys, Silver and Rald get one car, Ruby, Sapph, Greenie and me get another, and the remaining two get another car?'

'Huh?' Both Red and Yellow gasped. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy each other's company, they just haven't gotten over the scary roller coaster experience and their new fear of heights.

'You'll be fine,' Crys comforted her senpai just before she boarded her car. 'It's completely safe, I promise.'

After everyone got into their cars, Red and Yellow started to go into theirs shakily. Red managed to behave like a gentleman and helped Yellow get into the car.

The car started moving after a while, interrupting Red and Yellow's thoughts of 'There's just us in this car!'

Red could see that the view was getting more and more beautiful as they rose higher and higher up into the air. Yellow, on the other hand, was shaking slightly. The roller coaster ride must've affected her.

Red managed to put an arm around Yellow and look out of the window at the same time. He forgot about the frightful ride immediately when he saw the view. It was even more beautiful than sunset (the time when they had the roller coaster ride). In fact, with the lights on, it was gorgeous.

He was starting to sound like Ruby with those 'fabulous' words.

Anyway.

Red nudged Yellow as the car gained more height.

'Ne. Yellow. Look at this!' He whispered. 'The view's awesome!'

Yellow peeked out from her hands. 'A-are you sure that I won't f-fall?'

'I'll hold you so you won't fall, all right?' Red said gently. Yellow really was a kid, wasn't she? Red thought, but in a good way.

Yellow nodded meekly, and a blush made its way onto her face nonetheless when Red wrapped his fingers around her waist.

Yellow slowly crept towards the window, and she couldn't help but gasp at the magnificent view. It was so beautiful that she, like Red, immediately got over her fear of heights.

'It's, it's...' Yellow seemed to lose her voice. 'It looks like a view from a dream. Or a drawing. Ahh!'

The mood was broken by Yellow's sudden little scream. Way to go, Yells.

Red jumped and removed his hands from the girl's waist. 'W-what?' He stuttered.

'I'm so sorry, Red! I forgot to give you your birthday present! It was supposed to be a portrait of you! I'm so sorry!' Yellow cried out.

'Oh,' Red let out a sigh of relief. 'I thought it was going to be about some more important matters.'

'I'm so sorry! Could you come to my house tomorrow to pick it up?' The girl continue to apologise, so flustered that it didn't even occur to her that she was inviting her crush over to her house.

Red's heart jumped, but he ignored it.

'It's fine,' he assured. 'But let's enjoy the view for now, all right?'

The girl nodded, and turned her head towards the window again as their car reached the peak. Yellow's face shone with admiration and happiness, and Red suddenly felt so fond of the girl that he had the urge to go and kiss her. Yellow was more beautiful than the view to the crimson eyed boy, after all.

But the boy resisted the urge, and then Sapph's voice suddenly rung in his ears.

 _'If ya two manage to survive zat roller coaster, then... Red-senpai will give Yellow-senpai a K-I-S-S, aka kiss!'_

Red blushed. But he had survived the roller coaster, hadn't he? So he could kiss Yellow, right?

Do it now! A voice said. The car was losing height, and it would be in a matter of minutes before they got to the ground.

Red suddenly felt really nervous, probably more nervous than the time when he battled Giovanni.

'Oh, to hell with it!' He whisper-shouted.

'Did you say something, Red?' Yellow peeled her eyes away from the view, and looked at Red, her head cocking cutely.

Red lost all self-control right there and then.

'Yellow, you remember what Sapph said, right? That bet about us riding the roller coaster?' Red started walking towards her.

'What... Oh.' Yellow's face immediately became red. 'Did you r-really take it seriously?'

Red glanced at the view. They were close to the ground now.

It was now or never.

'Yes,' he breathed, closing the distance between them, and leaned forward.

Red met her soft, tender lips, and time seemed to stop. His mind went blank, and he forgot everything, every matter that existed in his brain until they pulled away for air. Red had completely forgotten what happened at the time they kissed, except for the feel of her lips on his, but he was proud to say that he was probably a good kisser for a beginner.

'I got my present,' Red whispered into Yellow's ear in a tone that made her shudder. That was when the doors slid open, and Red stepped quickly out of the car, not wanting people to know what they did in it.

Yellow stood rooted to the spot, too stunned to say or do anything and only snapped out of her stupor when the guy who made her stand there paralysed called out to her.

Yellow blushed and walked out of the car awkwardly. The others looked at her strangely.

'What happened?' Ruby asked Red.

'She was, ah, paralysed by the lovely view,' Red lied. You irresponsible git.

'I wonder...' Sapph mumbled as Red and Yellow walked in front of them.

Blue grinned. 'No need to fret, I have a video from the security cameras that should tell us what they did,' she smirked. 'Today was a good day. I got a lot of blackmail material.'

'Pesky Girl...' Green shook his head. He had an amused tone, though, and Silver gave Green the glare every time he called his adopted sister that.

Red and Yellow couldn't hear the conversation, because they were drowned in the memories of what happened in the Ferris wheel car.

'I'm sorry Yellow,' Red was the first to speak up. 'I probably shouldn't have done that.'

'N-no, don't apologise! I-I-I e-enjoyed that...' Yellow blushed and muttered.

Red smiled sincerely. 'I'll go to your house to pick up the painting at ten tomorrow then, shall I?'

Yellow nodded. There was another silence, though not as awkward as the first one, but then Yellow said:

'Thanks for today, Red. I enjoyed my time with you. I enjoyed today immensely.'

Red smiled again.

'I have to thank you too, Yellow. I enjoyed my birthday because I was with you. Thank you for the happy moments that you've given me.'

The rest of the walk to home was bathed in peaceful silence.

* * *

I'm so sorry that you had to read my terrible humour lines. ...I suck at humour, I know. Anyways, whelp, that was long. But Red, the first 'hero' of Pokèspe, totally deserved this long fic! I'm so satisfied! There were a few lines and moments which I got from some other anime.

Yellow's 'It looks like a view from a dream' was taken from the movie 'Kimi no na wa' aka 'Your name', where Mitsuha and Taki said it together at the start of the movie while observing the comet.

Then Red's reason to kiss Yellow and the line 'I got my present' was taken from the anime 'Orange' where Kakeru made a bet with Suwa about kissing Naho and Kakeru won the bet. The line 'I got my present' was originally 'I got my reward' from Kakeru.

These two are really good, heartbreaking anime that end up in happy endings. Both of them are about rescuing their other half and time travelling so I suggest that you guys watch these if you haven't. You're in for an emotional ride.

Please review, okay?


End file.
